Konoha's little Murderer
by ShyGirl0202
Summary: Sakura's had enough of being pushed around by the other people in the village. Finally deciding to take action and stick up for herself, she slowly begins her plan, taking life by life away. destroying the leaf village from the inside.
1. Chapter 1

A thin crimson speck splashed onto Naruto's face. He washed in nothing but shock as his teammate and childhood crush did the un-speakable.

"S-sakura..."

The pink haired sixteen year old was sitting in her innocent looking dress visciously murdering her _best friend._

She turned to look at him when Ino's lifeless body colapsed to the ground.

"What?" she hissed, glaring at him with her bold green eyes. Never had Naruto been more terrified of the girl in his life. Even when she was beating the crap out of him for no apparent reason, he never expected her to do something like this.

"Why did you..kill her..?" His throat was dry and croaky as he spoke.

"What do you mean why Naruto. You know how she used to tease and bully me. Believe me she had it coming for her"

Naruto swallowed, his big sapphire eyes shining with confusion. The way she spoke was sick... like she hadnt done anything wrong. He needed to stop her.

But Sakura could see this in his eyes.

"Think about it Naru-"

When had she ever called him that?

"You should know since you were treated so badly when you were younger-"

She strolled towards him, rubbing her hands over his chest.

"..That doesnt make it right-"

"Shh"

Sakura suddenly pressed her glossy pink lips against his. He was so shocked her kissed back. He could almost taste the blood on her. He could almost see the red on her hands.

He closed his eyes, melting into the delicious, soft warmth exploring her with his tongue.

He had always wanted this to happen, always wanted Sakura to belong to him, to love him. But this felt so wrong.

Just 60 seconds ago he was completely happy on the way home with Sakura. -He would drop her off and see if he could sneak a quick kiss.

But then they saw Ino walking past them with a group of other girls he knew used to bully Sakura. He hadnt known much about the girls friendship, but he did know that the two were currently bickering. He remembered telling Sakura to ignore her. It wasnt like they wouldnt be best friends the next day anyway. Thats just how it was with these girls.

But Sakura had silently refused, going over to Ino.

She had told her group of friends to go ahead and that she would meet them at the restaraunt in a few minutes.

Thats when it happened.

Sakura's eyes turned stone cold as her fist flew forward, a hidden kunai striking Ino in the stomach.

Her pale blue eyes widened in shock and terror as she glanced pleadingly at Naruto for help.

Her voice box was slit before she could even scream.

Sakura pulled away from Naruto's lips, gazing up at him with hypnotic beauty.

Naruto was in her trance before he quicker than his mind could register.

"I love you Naruto, I've always known it deep down I've just been to afraid to admit it"

Naruto was stuck. "I love you too" he spoke, his voice suddenly clear from the lump that tormented him just a few minutes ago.

"Good boy" she whispered flirtatiosly.

"Now help me hide the body and you might just have a guest in your bed tonight"

Naruto nodded, walking to the body and kneeling down.

Sakura smirked, licking the blood of her finger. She had a knew little pet to help her take revenge on everyone that ever disrespected her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all reviews :D

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura's breath hitched violently as she dodged yet another of Tsunade's crazy attacks.

When she said crazy; she meant _insane._

She had just washed Ino's blood out her hair this morning, she didn't need all the dirt from the boulders that were being tossed at her.

"Man up! If you ever want to be a ninja, you should learn to stop hiding!" Tsunade yelled, throwing yet another boulder at her.

Sakura yelped, swinging to the side just in time.

"In case you haven't noticed IM A GIRL! Shouldn't you be telling me to woman up?"

"Hmm. That too, you really need to _woman_ up if you want that Uchiha brat."

-What did she just call him?

No one called her Sasuke-kun a brat. Or insulted her being a woman.

"I've had enough with you!" Sakura shrieked, punching straight through a sizable rock.

"I-Incredible...! I should insult her more often" Tsunade quietly commented.

Sakura's emerald orbs narrowed as she grabbed a lethally pointed stone in her fist.

"Sakura that was excel-"

"Oh shove it!" The younger kunoichi snapped, literally jamming the point down Tsunade's throat.

She gagged in surprise, several of her teeth shattering while her mouth bled.

"All-"

Punch.

"you-"

kick.

"Ever-"

punch.

"Do is-"

slap.

"Yell-"

Kick.

"I'm doing everyone in this damned village a favour by shutting you up!"

Sakura had by then knocked the stone from her opponents mouth as she gripped her bloody face with a bruising grip.

"Who's weak now, Hokage?" she spat.

With one last blow she sent the shocked woman to the ground.

Unfortunately Sakura couldn't kill her now as she was the Hokage, that and the fact she would heal in just a few minutes.

The teen rapidly knocked Tsunade's head so she wouldn't remember and made it look like they were both injured from harsh training.

Sakura sucked in her breath, retrieving a blade from her ninja pouch. She positioned it at the side of her shoulder and dragged it down. The blade sliced through her skin like a knife through butter.

She already had a few scratches and a lot of blood on her dress.

No one would notice it was Tsunade's and not hers, right?

* * *

"Argh..." Tsunade groaned rubbing her head. She sat up to see a bloody, rocky mess around her. Then she saw her pinked haired student kneeling on the floor looking all bloody and exhausted.

"Ts-Tsunade, I-I think we should stop-" she paused to catch her breath, "training for t-today"

Tsunade nodded, standing up to feel her legs were very numb.

"What happened? I don't remember anything?"

Sakura visibly fumed, "YOU TOTALY BEAT THE HELL OUT OF ME THATS WHAT! HOW CAN YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED JUST MINUTES AGO!?"

"Okay, okay calm down. Go clean yourself up. We'll continue healing this afternoon".

Sakura turned around, rolling her eyes. It was un-believable how much she hated that woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to write a longer chapter**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura hugged her blonde friend tightly, her eyes closed just as tight.

"I love you so much Naruto, your so...warm" she nuzzled her head into the orange jacket on his chest. She really hadn't meant to get so attatched to the boy, but when he wanted to be, he really could be amazing. She had grown attached to Naruto Uzumaki!

"I love you too I guess!" he giggled cheerfully. She rolled her eyes. Okay, sometimes his loud cheerfulness could be annoying.

"I have to go" she said, pulling away. Naruto instantly wanted her back.

"Where are you going? It gets lonely here without you" he sighed, pulling his frog wallet out. He emptied the contents on the bed.

"Naruto some of us have parents, remember? My mum will start getting nosy if I'm out past ten" she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I still have enough for ramen. My treat?" he offered.

"Do you want me to get spots! That greasy crap is no good for me, you dont care about me at all" the girl snapped.

"I'll see you tommorow" she spat, slamming his door on the way out. she was in a good mood until he opened that big mouth of his.

The second the girl left, Naruto was released from the spell of her beauty. He groaned in annoyance.

He really had to tell someone, it had been a day and he had heard from Shikamaru that Ino's disappearance hadn't gone un-noticed. He had meant to tall Sakura to be more careful, but damn she was so freakin pretty!

One look at her flawless peach skin, her swishy rose hair and her amazing bright green eyes, full of glowing life.

-He did it again.

Naruto was finding it way too easy to fall under her spell, just the thought of her had him head over heels. She was definitely playing with his emotions on purpose.

To get what she wanted? So he wouldn't tell? The last thing he wanted was to end up fighting her.

Maybe he should...tell someone?

* * *

"Sakura! Where have you been I've been so worried!?" Her mother shrieked, grabbing her child in a bone-crushing hug.

"MUM! Calm down I was at Ichiraku's with Naruto and our Sensei" she lied, pushing the woman away.

Thats when she noticed there were tears in her mothers swollen brown eyes. Her face was shinig red with streaky tear marks running down her cheeks and her dress was damp.  
"Mum? Whats wrong?" she spoke gently, placing the shaky older woman slowly on the sofa.

"I-Its your father" she sobbed.

Sakura clenched her jaw. She knew where this was heading...

* * *

_flashback_

"Sakura honey?" her fathers voice was firm but warm.

"Yes dad?" The cheerfull child replied, waving to Naruto as he left from her balcony. -He had left in a rush since Iruka had promised him ramen. It was the day after Naruto had found out her little 'secret'.

Since she had no training with Tsunade and no Ino-pig she had to spend time with, she had decided to invite her blonde friend over.

"That boy," Sakura's father sighed. Her smiled dropped and she could see this would not be good news.

"What about him?" she asked, daring him with her eyes to insult him. He sat on her bed, running a hand through his scruffy grey hair.

"He... he's the one with no parents isn't he?" The man knew he couldnt straight out ask if he was the nine tails boy could he? The Kyuubi attack was supposed to be a secret remaining in the generation that live it. Staying alive only in their horrible memory of the day and nothing else.

Sakura's gorgeous but deadly eyes glared at him. He swallowed hard, his throat extremely dry.

Why did his daughter find interest in such dangerous boys? The sort of boys he knew would grow up and do wrong.

First there was the Uchiha kid, didn't seem so bad at first but your bound to go bad from _that_ clan. In the end her turned out knocking her out on a park bench and becoming a rogue ninja anyway.

He had already seen his child with a broken heart, he really didnt want to see it again. Who knows what the Kyuubi-kid would do to a precious young beauty like that.

"Sakura, I dont want you seeing that boy again" he spoke bravely.

"And why not?" she demanded through clenched teeth. Trying to supress anger?

"I-I can't really explain it-"

"Are you seriously that hopeless with words, father?" she spoke poisonously.

"No Sakura, I know exactly how I would explain-"

"Then why dont you?"

"Let me finish speaking please. I can't because its.. its not that simple-"

"You mean the nine tails right?"

"let me fi-" he stopped, his honey brown eyes going wide.

"How did you know that!?" he exclaimed.

"Dad the boy is my teammate and my friend I know what he can do. I've been on missions with him-"

"You know what he can do!? You men he lost control over it (with you right there) and they still let him be a ninja!?" Her dad on a normal day wouldn't yell once. Today was different.

For once Sakura was silent and listened to her father.

"YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM, UNDERSTOOD! NO MISSIONS, NO NOTHING!"

"But dad!-"

"I'll complain first thing tommorow to the hokage. Get him locked up in a cell where he should have been all along-"

"DAD! Please listen you can't-"

"Be quiet! Im doing this for your own good"

Sakura was panicing. She didnt know how to admit this but... she needed Naruto! He was the only person in the world she knew of that filled the emptiness of whats she felt when _he _left.

She swallowed hard. THUD. Her dads body hit the ground, she had nocked the pathetic man out with one hit. Though, in his defence, she could break a boulder twice her size if she wanted to.

"I'll talk some sense into you when you wake up" she whispered, pulling her fathers unconcious body into his bed. "I love you Dad, but you cant get in my way"

She placed a kiss on his warm slightly wrinkled forehead before going into her own room. It was late and she needed her beauty sleep

_End of flashback_

* * *

"W-What about Dad?" her hushed voice trembled slightly.

"He.." Her mother was struggling to find her words.

"Take a deep breath mum, whatever it is you can tell me" she comforted, despite not feeling the greatest at all right now.

"This morning I woke up after you left, he was still asleep. It was 9/10am? I decided to let him rest since he was just back from a long mission yesterday morning. But when he didnt wake at 1pm, I got worried" she hiccuped slightly, apologising before she continued. "H-honey your father had a s-serious head injury. He uh.. he died this morning at 11.."

Suddenly she broke out in tears and Sakura gasped, an equal amount of tears escaping her eyes. _she had only meant to knock him out... Only meant to put him to sleep until he learnt not to interfere with her life..._

"I could have stopped it! I could have saved him if only I told the medics this morning. I-I didnt notice but there was a trail of blood on the cushion right beside me"

Her mum was in peices. And so was she.

Sakura and her mother spent the evening crying in each others arms. That's the evening seemingly innocent Sakura Haruno realised that she had become a monster.

A viscious monster that couldnt control herself.

She had killed her own father and best friend. She deserved to be locked up in a jail sell, not Naruto, her.

-But she was too scared and cowardly to admit to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto had his hands happily behind his head as he walked through the village. The sun was high in the blue sky and not a single cloud could be seen. He had no idea where his feet where carrying him, he just walked on like he had not a care in the world.

-But he knew he still had to train. The problem was, pervy sage was away and he hadn't seen Kakashi since he got out of hospital. Maybe he went on a really cool mission without them!? Thats when he noticed a pink haired girl walking up ahead of him.

"Hey! Sakura!" He called, waving his arms in the air so she would notice.

But she didnt seem to hear him.

"Sakura!" he said again, walking up to her and patting her on the shoulder.

Suddenly a firm grip grabbed him and pulled the stuttering blonde to face her.

"What Naruto? What do you want?" She asked, her voice clearly irritated with him.

"Um.. I" Naruto fealt un-easy and nervous under the heat of her gare. Her eyes glared up at him, her had still firmly grasping his wrist. He was mentally debating whether or not he should ask her to go to Ichiraku's. He had just eaten but ramen always sounded good to him, especially with a hot girl!

"Don't waste my time Naruto, I'm busy" she spoke, releasing him and walking away.

"Well.. I guess I'll see you then" he spoke, slightly baffled by why she was so mad.

Sakura glanced back at Naruto, though he didn't see it. She felt bad to be blaming this on Naruto. It wasn't his fault her father had reacted the way he had.

Sakura couldn't think about apologising now though, she had a lot of things to do. First she had to go and train with Tsunade, making herslef a better ninja by putting up with the Hokage's rudeness .

Then she had to rush herself by meeting her mum at the hospital to sort out her fathers...funeral. Even after that and her training she had to go down to Ino's (despite knowing she wouldn't be there) to check if she had returned home yet. The Yamanaka and the Haruno family were close friends.

She sighed, suddenly feeling a pang of regret to all she had done. Ino had looked after her and been her friend when they were in the academy, when she was bullied and even saved her life in the chunin exams. Yet she killed her just because she was a rival in love. Why were they fighting over him so much anyway? Thinking back all she remembers was him being a stuck up jerk who broke her heart. But she still struggled to say his name (even in her head) without feeling weird.

Then her father. She would never ever had planned or even thought about killing him. Sure sometimes she wished her would be more proud a ninja, but that didn't change that this was the man who raised her. She had also really hurt her mother by doing this. Images of the usually strong woman crying so desperately filled her head.

Sakura gulped down her emotions for now. She needed to get control over her anger and strength if she was ever going to make up for what she had done.

* * *

Several ninja working closely to the Hokage landed with a ninja dog on the muddy ground near the end of the village.

The skilled pet had sniffed out what they thought was a rotting corpse.

"Woof! Woof!" The trained animal barked, signaling it was hidden in the bush before them.

Two men exchanged glances with each other before going forward to examine the bush. Both had medical gloves on to not infect annything with their own DNA. If their was a body here they would need to first identify who it was and then find out how they died. Fingerprints would be a big clue if it was a murder.

But as they looked through the thinly leaved plant they saw nothing but dirty branches and tangling weeds.

"No body here" One spoke, although it was rare for a hound to be wrong.

"Wait!" The other said, pointing towards a gathering of bugs and flies, clinging around beneath the plant. He pushed the insects away with a snapped brach to reveal what looked like pale fingers poking through the ground. A thick disturbing send filled their lungs, making their stomachs spin around. They would have been a lot more disgusted if it they weren't so used to these gory sights.

Not many minutes of careful digging later they had lifted the plant aside to see a feminine shaped grey arm. It had a now muddy and dirty voilet bracelet tied around the wrist with the Yamanaka clan sewn into it it white/grey. No doubt this was the girl who had been reported missing just a few days ago.

"Send report to the Hokage. The body of Ino Yamanaka has been found," he demanded loud and clear "And somebody didnt want us to find the body" the ninja muttered to himself as another sped off to so as he said.

Now all they had to do was find out how she died. Which wouldn't be hard as there were two pale strands of pink hair resting on the mud, waiting to be discovered...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews and favs! :)

Sorry for not updating sooner (Blame it on school)

Enjoy =D

* * *

Chapter 5

Sakura burst through the door, sighing in exaustion as she swung into her sitting room. Her mother was sitting at the table with a book in her hands, looking down at the pages.

"Hi mum" she said slowly, walking over to her despite hew tired she was.

She walked over to her and leaned on the back of her chair.

"What you reading?" she asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.

Sunddenly, she slapped the book closed, letting Sakura have inly a glimpse of what looked like a photo book.

"I'm going to bed, try not to wake me" she spoke as she pushed past her daughter and went up the stairs.

Sakura stood there staring with her mouth wide for at least a minute. What was wrong with her mother?

She seemed really mad at Sakura like she wanted to avoid her? Was she just tired? Or did she know something?

Then she heard a knocking.

* * *

Two men were standing outside the door of what once was a normal ninja family home. But that was before a precious family member died.

They heard foorsteps and the metal of a key clanging on the other side.

"Try to be easy on the mother when you tell her, she's in shock from the situation and won't take news like this well. Especially not when its her own daughter" the man at the back spoked. The other just nodded.

* * *

Sakura sighed, walking very slowly towards the door. Who ever it was shouldn't be knocking on people's doors at this time. She was so tired she felt as if she could drop at any moment. She pulled out the key and pushed it into the door, she could hear mumbling on the other side. Who could it be?

* * *

The door finally pulled open. There stood a middle-aged woman with short grey-brown hair and tired bags under her eyes.

"Good afternoon Miss Yamanaka, we have some news and...I'm afraid it's not so good" he sighed.

she looked up at them with sick eyes, it was as if she had heard that sentance so many times this week it begun to loose all meaning.

"Come in. Make it quick" she snorted, stepping back into her warm house. Not saying she was cold outside, wearing the long thick PJ's, fluffy night gown and slippers.

He nodded his head, the two shinobi sitting across from her were upset to bring this news.

"Your daughter, Yamanaka Ino's body was found today, buried on the edge of the village" he paused to look at her reaction, let her grasp the information before he continued.

She gulped after a few seconds, her only response.

"It was then confirmed just hours later that she was murdered and buried by hand an estimated five days ago" he spoke, oticing how the woman before them looked at the ground. Her grey eyes were empty. BUt who could blame her, she had lost her little girl.

"This next news may disturb you-" he was cut off before he could continue.

She had looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Curse who ever murdered my child! You find that killer and do to him what he deserves!" She yelled.

"We're trying as hard as we can ma'am, we have a clue to who _she_ is but... thats what were so worried about telling you" This caught her attention as the strong woman wiped her tears away.

"I dont care who it is. Just tell me so I know what heartless monster did this?" she spoke clearly.

With that, the two ninja opened their mouths and explained evrything to this woman, every single word and about every peice of evidence to confirm their suspision was correct.

* * *

"Sakura! Its freezing let me in!" an orange and yellow blur rushed behind her. "Naruto! You shouldn't just barge in like that?" she scolded, but then smiled as she saw him.

He rarely took off his leaf headband but when he did she loved how soft and fluffy his hair looked. He was like a tiny newborn chicke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a more soft tone.

"uh..I wanted to see you" he smiled wildly, making himself comfortable on her sofa.

"Yeah right, come on tell me?" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay my heating broke and its freezing and lonely in my house" he sighed.

sakura giggled, walking over to scruff the blondes hair up.

"Do you want anything to eat of drink?" she asked, sitting on the side of the sofa.

"Ooh! Have you got any ramen?" he asked. Sakura smiled slightly,"Do you eat anything else?"

"Uh...No"

Suddenly there was banging on the door, so loud it made Sakura jump and flinch.

"Who could that be?" She thought quietly outloud.

"I dont know do you usually get guests at this time of night?" Naruto asked.

"Shh! Keep your voice down" she hissed as their was another loud knocking.

"Sakura who's that at the door?" Her mother startled them both as she came down the stairs still in her sleep-wear.

"Mrs Haruno open up. Its the Konoha Dective services, we have very important news from the Hokage. Its about your husband." he spoke. Sakura's eyes widened as she stepped back.

Detecties had been working on her father's body. Oh no! She was clumsy because she hadn't meant to kill him. They were after her for sure.

"Mum, if they ask tell them I'm not here" She spoke quickly.

"Why? Its from the Hokage" she asked. Sakura gritted her teeth, hoping her mother would listen.

"I..I cant deal with hearing about dad, its only been a while.." she acted sad. And it wasnt completely a lie, the last thing she wanted was to hear about a death she committed.

"Okay, hun. Take your friend up and stay quiet" she spoke softly.

"Mrs Haruno I'll give you one last chance before we burst down this door-"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming, consider that I took so long because your interupting my sleep"

She fiddled with the key's while Naruto was dragged up by the female teen in the background.

Finally the door was opened.

There stood three men all in Anbu black opp uniform coplete with the mask's.

"Is...there something wrong..?" she asked slowly.

"We dont mean to alaarm you but-" his deep voice dropped to a whisper-"Is your daughter home?" he asked.

Why were they asking for Sakura? She obviously didnt want to see them by the way she ran as soon as they said who they were. What had she done?

"No she's spending the night at her friends" she replied.

The two men at the back looked at each other.

"You shouldnt lie to the law missus, you could end up getting in serious trouble" one of the back two spoke.

"I'm fully aware of that, now tell me why your here and be quick" she spat.

"Are you positive about that?" The main person was no talking.

"Yes"

"Well you cant say we didnt warn you" he sighed. The woman wondered what they meant by this.

Meanwhile, Sakura had told Naruto to stay in her room while she sat hidden by the stair banister, straining her ears to hear the tiny whispers.

"I'm gonna be very brief although this may scare you. The murders of your family friend Ino Yamanaka and your Husband murder's were comitted by the same person and that person is-"

Suddenly there was a loud gasp. All three men shot up in alaarm, they had been watching the woman before them and knew that it wasn't her who had spoken. The sound came from upstairs.

"I thought you told us your daughter was out?" He yelled as one of the men ran upstairs to get her.

"What are you doing? Get out of my house and leave my daughterr alone!"

Everyone seemed to ignore her. Suddenly the man grunted as he was pushed down the stairs, a bloody wound on his head as he collapsed.

"Stay here and watch her I'll get the girl" The other yelled, darting away from them.

Sakura rushed into her room slamming the door and propping her chair up against it, though she knew it wouldnt keep them for long.

"Sakura whats going on?" Naruto asked as she firmly grabbed his wrist.

"Naruto the village found Ino's body and know it was me who killed her and my father-"

"You killed your father!" he exclaimed, snapping his hand away from her. She looked up at him with big sad and frightened eyes, "I didnt mean to Naruto I swear it was an accident" she whispered franticly.

"No way, your insane and I'm leaving you right now" he said, stretching his hand out to the door.

"Naruto please! I'm not lying he was trying to break us up and I had to do something" she was beginning to cry. All the time her eyes kept dashing over to the door to make sure it was closed.

But thinking this was another trap to lure him into using him as a slave Naruto ignored it at opened the door.

"forget it, your a crazy murderer and a liar, I thought you were different.."

That was the last thing she heard before the Anbu shot her in the arm with something sharp and painfull she failed to see because her tear blurred vision.

The last thing she saw before she was absorbed in blackness, was Naruto's dissapointed blue eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new update, sorry for taking so long.**

**The internet's been a big mess.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sakura's mother stood by her daughters sleeping body, her soft dark eyes were full of sadness. At first she had refused to believe her own child was a murderer. The murderer of her own father.

The confused woman believed that these men who broke into her house were ninja scammers. She thought it was all a sick practical joke! Of course this was just her mind making up excuses.

She was then dragged to see the Hokage who explained how everything was real, she watched broken hearted as her own daughter attacked the Hokage, the woman she respected and trained under for many years. It was disturbing that this footage had been caught on camera during one of Sakura's training sessions. The Hokage herself didnt even remember- thats how skilled a medic she had become.

Sakura stirred in her sleep as her mother patted her daughters gorgeous pink hair, she remembered how she used to brush it when she was little. Thats when Shizune walked in.

Her comforting smile helped ease the woman. I have good news" she spoke softly. "Anything is good compared to what I just heard.." she didnt mean to sound so miserable, the words just seemed to come out.

"I understand you may be feeling worried and betrayed, but really its nt your fault-"

"It could be. I never knew my mother, what if she was a psychopath and passed the gene down to Sakura? Maybe if I was a better parent and wasn't always so mean to her she wouldn't feel pressured to have done it-"

"Mrs Haruno, please! Listen to what I have to say. We've found a reason why this has happened and believe me, not matter how this may seem its not your fault!" The medic spoke in a loud yet easing tone, enough to make anyone listen.

"Y-you know what happened to my baby? Tell me!"

"This - this may not be as good as I made it out to me. But that depends on how you take it really. S-Sakura was angry from bottling up her emotions about everything that happened. I know in her training sometimes as a medic she would be asked to see very gory things. I could see it in her face that it frightened her but she would swallow it up and try. She pushed herself too hard, with other things as well I imagine"

She gulped, knowing that her daughter was still bullied by other girls. Thinking back she really wished she had done something to stop it.

"Thats why she killed her the first victim"

Mrs. Haruno looked up when the woman was silent. She was struggling to find the words for what she was about to say.

"D-did Sakura have a boyfriend..?"

The question shcked her. What did this have to do with anything?

"She might have been close to this boy.."

"Naruto Uzumaki right?"

She nodded in response.

"A disturbance in her hormones since she is only 16 led to confusion and mental malfunctions"

"Well, her hormones were disturbed because she's... pregnant"

* * *

**:0 :0 :0 :0**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Pregnant" Sakura was sat casually smoothing her hair on the hospital bed-"What a load of ridiculous bullshit. she deserved to be shut up." Surrounded by dead bodies.

"If only people werent so nosy! Mummy you would still be alive if you hadn't tried to help her" the girl looked down sadly at her mothers body. Her pale lifeless teal eyes seemed to stare at her judginly.

"Dont act like it was my fault. People like Shizune are just useless and unecessary, she shouldnt be spreading false medical reports like that mummy! You knew I had to"

Sighing tiredly, Sakura pulled her mother up into her bed before tucking her in and kissing her icy forehead. "At least now you can be happy with dad..."

Her fingers gently closed the grey eyelids, trapping her mother in an eternal sleep. Tears could be seen sliding down her pinkish cheeks. "I need... a change of clothes" she thought to herself, glancing at the blood stained hospital gown.

Skipping towards a nurse that looked about her size, she lifted the corpse and switched outfits. The poor woman had walked in at the wrong time, her screams drawing more staff/ patients. This pathetic bitch could be blamed for everyone elses murders. She wouldn't make the mistake of letting her feeling_ sorry_ control her again.

* * *

A blonde haired boy slowly walked into the hospital. He may have been slightly disappointed in Sakura but she was his friend (possibly more)and he cared about her. Thats why he had decided to visit. Yet when he arrived, the hospital had a foreboding aura, as if something was telling him to turn around and get out quickly. He foolishly ignored it.

The dim golden lights flashed. "I wonder why its so quiet..."

His footstes echoed eerily around the empty halls. "Hi I-" Naruto had approached the desk to find it empty. Strange. The sign in book, however, was still placed on the newest page on the counter. He glanced around, making sure it was alright to do what he was doing. The teenager pulled a pen out and scribbled his name.

Naruto Uzumaki

visiting: Sakura Haruno

Time arrived:

That could be it! Naruto wasn't aware of the time, maybe it was past visiting hours and everyone would be in bed?

But when he looked up at the clock, it showed the time only 8:30. He could have sworn visiting hours stretched until at least 10. Poor? clueless Naruto. He had no idea what was about to happen...

* * *

Sakura had just finished shoving and dragging every blood-stained body into the fire she had set blazing in the bathtub. She had to chop each body into un-recognisable bits for them all to fit. All except from her mother, her she left in the bed tucked in with the respect only she (despite being sometimes a nuisance) deserved.

The Kunoichi had stabbed a woman with an operation blade before she could call the police. But there was more than one telephone in the building, for all she knew a frightened child patient could be hiding in the closet watching her every move, listening to the anbu's commanding whispers through the piece. Yeah right, that was clearly come sort of hallucination.

This person didn't exist though, because Sakura would have felt the eyes on her and peirced the non-existent being with the streamlined injection in her fingertips.

Then why was she hearing sirens? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Who could have called them?

* * *

Naruto was halfway up the stairs when he heard what sounded like sirens. He shrugged it off (stupid act after stupid act) thinking it was an ambulance bringing in patients.

He stood outside room number 223. Sakura's room.

"Eww!" he rubbed his nose in discust as the scent of burnt flesh suddenly filled his lungs. Sakura wasn't here because of burns so it couldn't have been her. He raised his hand to the door, and hurriedly pushed it open.

"Sakura?" he whispered, the same time as a needle shot towards him. He yelped ducking out the way. He turned to see a picture of Tsunade, head medic on the wall behind where he stood. The needle hit her directly in between the eyes.

"Naruto?!" Her voice seemed surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uhh..I came to visit you. I don't mean to be rude BUT THEY SHOULDN'T GIVE YOU SHARP THINGS LIKE THAT!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, walking over to him and messing his blonde mop this stupid boy made her feel so high and happy. For a while she was back to Sakura Haruno the sweet smart teen in team 7.

"What happened here? Why are the light's flickering? Wait-What! Is that your mum in the bed?" Naruto had seen sight of the dead body. He pushed Sakura away to check the woman's pulse. Dead.

"What did you do?" he gasped. Splash. An almost silent tear fell onto the ground. "N-Naruto, I've killed them all! They thought I was asleep and they didn't restrain me"her breathing hitched. Naruto shook his head confused. Now he remembered she was insane.

"Why?" his voice lacked the empathy it had a second ago.

"P-Please don't be mad. They were saying bad things about me and you.."

"Sakura. Don't try and lie to get me to be on your side"

"I'm not lying...They said I was pregnant with your child..." His ears lost focus then. In the space of a few senseless seconds, the door was busted open as Tsunade and a group of masked shinobi mercilessly grabbed Sakura and knocked her to the ground. Naruto watched as they filled her system with tranquillizer.

The blonde felt a sense of de ja vu. Only this time, they saw her as Sakura Haruno- Insane Murderer, pregnant at 16 with the child of the 9-tails brat. They didn't see her as a confused child who needed medical attention, but the child who prevented many others in worse condition from receiving their treatment by killing all the doctors and nurses on night duty.

From here on, life would become even more of a bitch for the two of them.


End file.
